Day of The Hearts
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: On a day of smiles, a boy lays broken on a stretcher, in an ambulance, racing towards the hospital. Next to him, sits girl, who eyes were cold, but now only show sorrow. On this day a of valentines, all there is. is sorrow. "One Shot, fellow to Night of


Disclaimer: Yo, you know I don't own Digimon, but hey, a guy can dream.

Me: Hey, everyone out there on the net, the master here to tell you sorry for being late with my stories, but I have been doing a favor for a friend. Hopefully I can finish it soon and get back to working on In-Training: The next level. But for now would you settle for another one shot?

Rika (Storming into the room and looking angrier then ever): YOU!

Me: Yes, you royal pain the backside?

Rika: Don't give that stuff, Space for brains, I know what you're planning!

Me (Innocently): I truly have no idea what you're talking about.

Rika (Getting angrier): I find it really odd that Valentine day is coming up and you conveniently decided to start you poor excise of writing. I just found that a little suspicious.

Me (looking surprise): I honestly didn't know that Valentine day was coming up. I just decided to write one of my FF for fun.

Rika (Finally snapping): DON'T PLAY YOU ME! I know how that space between your ears work.

Me (Smiling Slyly): Really, then you must know that this is a sequel to my other one shot, Night of The Creatures.

Rika (Red from anger and embarrassment): NO! YOU WOULDN'T BE MAKING ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE TYPES OF STORIES WHERE YOU TURN INTO A CUTE HAIRBALL!

ME (Smiling innocently): Well I have and bye-bye.

Day of The Heart

"Don't worry, Rika. I'll always be there for you."

Those words echoed deep within the soul of the famous Digimon ice queen, Rika Nonaka. The strong willed, ashy haired girl looked at the boy, lying in a stretcher, body covered in blood and eyes shut tight. There were three large gashes on the boy's right side and the medical staff on hand, said that one or more of his rips have been likely broken. Another gash want across the boy's underbelly. A forth gash was on the boy's right leg and it started from the wrist and want down to his ankle. The boy's right arm had been snapped backwards and his shoulder crushed. To top off all of this, there was a large cut on the boy's forehead, leaking blood all over the boy's face and soaking his chestnut hair.

The boy, who lays broken on a stretcher, in an ambulance, racing towards the hospital, was in fact Takato Matsuki. Rika torn her sorrowful eyes away from her close friend and secret lover and looked at the small red skin creature in her hands. Gigimon whimpered from the small wound located on the base of his tail as he tried to get some need rest. The medical team on hand were trying their best to dress all Takato's wounds, but some were bad, really bad and they just didn't have the need supplies at hand.

_Why did you do it Gogglehead? _Rika mental asked herself as she looked up at Takato once more. _Am I really that important to you?_

Rika leaned her head against the wall of the ambulance and closed her eyes to try and get some rest herself, but those imagines of Takato kept flashing through her mind, making it impossible to get to sleep. She opened her eyes and looked out the window on the ends of the ambulance.

_And to think, this day started out so good,_ Rika thought to herself and recalled the events that lid up to this moment.

(Flashback)

It was the usually morning at the Nonaka household. Rika's mother and grandmother had just woken to the new day, while the queen have been awake for nearly an hour, busy at something.

"Stupid knots," Rika muttered to herself as she tried to work out one of the many knots in her flame colored fur.

It has been nearly four mouths since Rika learned the greatest kept secret in the Matsuki family. It seems that when a young member of the Matsuki family turn 14, they emit a strange smell that drawn any and every feline from miles around. If one of the felines scratched the Matsuki member, they'll take on the form of the feline for one week, but then they'll have completely control of that form and could change from human to feline whenever they like. On the down side, during that week that the Matsuki is trapped, they can pass the curse to another one.

Four moths ago, Takato full prey to his family curse when a pack of Gatomon, cat-like digimon attacked the tamers and one scratched Takato. Not long after that he turned into a Gatomon himself, and that when Rika found him. Now Rika knew what it was like being different and didn't want Takato to feel that way. So after some convincing, she talked Takato into making her as way. That was the day that Takato and Rika began secretly dating and Rika had to admit, it was good to have someone who really cared for her.

"You know, Rika, your fur wouldn't be all knotted up if you didn't spent so much time, rough hosing with Takato each and ever night," A calm, knowing voice said from behind Rika.

The female were-Gatomon looked over her shoulder and glared at his foxy partner, Renamon. Renamon certainly had her nose in a romance novel given to her by Rika's grandmother.

"I don't need you to point out the obvious, Renamon," Rika stated in a cold voice and turned back to the mirror.

"I still don't get why your taking your appearance so highly now," There was a hairline trace of humor in Renamon's voice and Rika picked on it immediately.

"For your information, when my fur is knotted like this, it pitch my skin when I change back," Rika stated without looking at her partner.

"Still, it wouldn't get that way if you didn't play around with your special Gogglehead," the humor in Renamon's voice had gone up slightly, making it more noticeable.

Rika just humph and want about her business. Renamon, satisfied with her victory over Rika, hid a smile in her book. The humanoid fox had known since the first week Rika has been "cursed" that she liked that form very much, despite the overwhelming cuteness it brought with it. Renamon knew that Rika use her digimon form to relieve stress that had built over the day and she also knew that Rika like being around Takato, despite that fact that Rika would never say it out loud.

Rika checked herself over once she was done and satisfied that there was no knot left in her fur and jumped from the stand where her mirror was located. She walked on all fours to her dresser, where her calendar was kept and leapt onto it. She tore off the previous page and hiss lightly when she saw what day it was.

"What wrong, Rika?" Renamon asked, looking up from her book.

"It's Valentines Day that why?" Rika hissed as she jumped down and threw the page into the trash.

"Another one of your holidays, I take it," Renamon said.

"Yeah and it's one of my most hated holidays of all," Rika said angrily.

"Why do you hate it?" Renamon asked, slightly curious.

"Because, everyone is all lovie dovie, that's why," Rika replied.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand," Renamon said.

"Everyone gave a valentine to the one they love and my mother gets loads of them each from her secret admirers, it make me sick," Rika spat.

"Ah, I see now," Renamon replied and suddenly grin lightly. "So, is Takato giving one to you and what are you giving him?"

"What?" Rika exclaimed.

"Well, I just thought that since you and Takato were seeing each other that you were planning on exchanging valentines," Renamon replied calmly, her grin growing.

"Renamon, Gogglehead and I are just good friends," Rika said embarrassingly.

"If you say so, Rika," Renamon replied, a trace of humor in her voice and want back to her book.

Rika growled slightly as she glare at her partner. She suddenly grinned as an idea popped into her head. Getting down on all fours, Rika used her cat-like stealth to sneak up on Renamon, to bad, the fox saw her feline partner coming and was ready. Rika's right paw became surrounded by thin lire of light and she jumped up.

"Diamond claw!" Rika threw her paw forward and a stream of diamonds want zooming towards Renamon.

At the last minute, Renamon jumped to her feet and use one hand to completely destroy the shower of diamonds. She grinned playfully at Rika as touched down. The were-Gatomon got into a bouncing stance and was about to jump Renamon when…

"Rika, phone for you!" Rika's grandmother soft voice called.

"We'll finish this later," Rika said in a semi playful voice.

"I'll be waiting, little one," Renamon knew how much Rika hated to be called "little one".

Rika glared at her partner for one second before closing her large, violet eyes and concentrated. Three green glowing claw marks became visible on her right paw and she felt herself being lifted from the ground. Her legs grow longer as her body began larger and her arms extend outward. Her fur slowly shrunk into her skin and soon disappeared all together, leaving only flesh. Her glove sunk into her flash as her claws thin out and divided into her fingers. Her face pushed in, forming into a normal human face and her long, cat ears shrunk into her head and human ears grow out of the sides of her head. The tail was always the last to go and it quickly shrunk into her spine, leaving only a floating, glowing, blue tail ring.

The ring's insides quickly filled up as a small, square screen appeared. A card reader quickly extended from both sides and a half circle bottom with a control buttons grew out from the base of the device. The last thing to appear was the strip on the top of the D-ark. Rika quickly snatched the digital device from the air before it had a choice to fall and place it on her dresser. She then grabbed a plain, blue robe, slipped it on as she made her way to her door. She put on some slipper before stepping out of the room.

Rika walked in a fast pace to the end of the hall, where her grandmother was waiting. Seiko handed her granddaughter the phone and lifted with a soft, caring smiling.

"Hello," Rika said into the phone.

"R-R-Rika. It T-Takato," the voice over the phone stammered nervously.

"Gogglehead? Rika asked in mild surprise.

"Y-Yeah," Takato answered nervously. "I-I- j-just w-want to k-know if y-you would l-like to m-meat at G-Guilmon's o-old

place a-after s-school?"

Rika would have laugh slightly at Takato's shyness, if her knack of suspicious hasn't kicked in. "Okay, Gogglehead, what are you up too?" She asked in her demanding voice.

"Nothing! I just want to you show you something that's all!" Takato exclaimed nervously.

Rika could have kept on her with demanding, wearing Takato down in a short time, but she thought it might fun to play allow for now.

"Okay, Gogglehead, I'll be there right after school," Rika said calmly.

"Really?" Takato asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it no skin off my fur. So see you later," Rika said in a semi kind voice.

"Yeah, see you after school," Takato said excitedly and hanged up.

Rika also hanged up her phone and want back to her room to get ready for the day. If either of them know what was going about to happen, they both would probably had stayed home.

(Later)

The day was annoyingly slow for Rika. Every one of her classes seemed never ending and to add to her frustration, she was dieing to know what her special Gogglehead had planned was driving her up a wall. When the day finally did end, she rushed out of the grounds and hurried to her house. She quickly changed into her usual attire and just in just bush her hair out a little. She grabbed the backpack she put her cloths in when she changes and hurried to the park.

Rika had taken a different path when she reached the park, so she would came behind the old shed that was once Guilmon's home, without being seen. She peeked over the side of the shed to see Takato, pacing nervously, at the bottom of the steps, leading to the shed. Guilmon was off to the right, happily eating bread. Rika noticed that Takato was wearing something different, then the attire she was used too.

Instead of his blue hooded shirt, gray pants, yellow wristbands and yellow goggles, Takato was now wearing tan kakis jeans, a long sleeve, crimson shirt and his hair was combed back and just had a hint of gel in it to take it tamed. He was still wearing his usually sneakers and he was also holding an envelop.

Rika felt herself blush light at seeing what Takato was wearing, but that all quickly faded as a treat quickly took root in her mind. She would change into her Gatomon state and scare the heck out of Takato. Rika closed her eyes and began concentrating; only to have the warning sound of her D-ark went off, breaking her concentration. She looked to see that Takato was looking at his digivice, but it was more disappointment then anything else.

Suddenly a digital field appeared right in front of Takato, like fate itself wanting to laugh in Takato and Rika's face. Guilmon immediately forget all about his bread when he smelled a strong digimon coming from the field and joined Takato's side. The two readied themselves as the digimon became emerging from the fog.

The first thing Takato saw as the digimon became more visible was the color black. Black and white ankle plates were the first things that emerged, followed by a white chest plate held together with yellow ropes. Black shoulder plates with fins on the ends come next. Long gauntlets with sharp, metal claws came next. Finally a long semi-pointed face, covered in a white helmet and long, stingy yellow eyes were the last things to come out. Yellow eyes stared at the tamer and digimon like they nothing more then mere insects.

Though Takato knew this digimon from watching the Digimon TV show, he still took out his D-ark and got the digimon's bio.

"BlackWarGreymon, a mega virus type. It said that he roars the land looking for an opponent strong enough to test his power. His terra destroyer and black tornado isn't anything you want to get in the way of," Takato looked up at the black lizard, half in fear and the other half in amazement.

"This is the real world. Now where is that Gallentmon I heard so much about?" BlackWarGreymon asked himself.

Guilmon and Takato looked at each other nodded. They looked forward and Takato held up his D-ark. "Bio-merge activate!" Takato was turn into pure data and merge with his partner.

"Guilmon Bio-merge to…" Guilmon glowed crimson red as he body began going through a great change. It wasn't long before the child-like lizard has been replaced by… "Gallentmon."

BlackWarGreymon looked at his opponent and wasn't very impressed with what he saw.

"So you're the fable Gallentmon," the dragon said coldly and got into a fighting stance. "So now we'll see who's the strongest virus of the two world."

"If that's what you want, then so being it," Gallentmon said in the dual voice of Takato and Guilmon and raised his lance.

The two viruses let out fierce battle cries as their charged. BlackWarGreymon threw his right Dramon destroyer at Gallentmon and he blocked it with his shield. Suddenly BlackWarGreymon kicked Gallentmon in the feet, causing him to loose his footing and go tumbling right into BlackWarGreymon's uppercut. Gallentmon want flying back, but he quickly recovered and landed on his feet. He was coming to his senses when BlackWarGreymon rushed him and threw both of his Dramon destroyers. Gallentmon thought quickly and brought his lance up, blocking his opponent's assault. Gallentmon threw his shield at his opponent, but BlackWarGreymon jumped back and took to the sky.

BlackWarGreymon got high into the sky and then drive bombed for Gallentmon. The noble knight jumped out of the well just as BlackWarGreymon slammed into the ground. The black armored virus emerged from he smoke that he created without a scratch and once again want for Gallentmon. The viral knight thought quickly and leapt to the ground, getting some distance from his opponent.

"If that's your best, you might as well give up now!" BlackWarGreymon said coldly and jumped into the air. "Terra Destroyer!"

BlackWarGreymon created a large ball of red energy and threw it at Gallentmon. Gallentmon didn't have the time to dodge, so he didn't the only thing possible at this point. He pointed his lance at the terra destroyer and build up a charge.

"Lightening joust!" A blue beam of energy flew out of the tip of Gallentmon's lance and right at the terra destroyer.

The two massive forms of energy meant, in which the terra destroyer began tarring through the lightening joust, but it did slow it down a bit. Gallentmon held his ground, putting all of his energy into his final hope. The terra destroyer finally cut through Gallentmon's attack to reach him and the attack exploded, covering the noble knight in smoke.

BlackWarGreymon descend to the ground and waited for the smoke to clear. The smoke settled seconds later, reveling Gallentmon, lying on the ground. His lance was shattered into pieces and large creaks were all over his armor. Gallentmon was barely conscious at the moment.

"Most digimon feared you because you took on the chaos and now I see for myself how strong you are truly are and I see it nothing by talk," BlackWarGreymon said in a low and cold voice. "So, good-bye."

He raise his foot, intending to stump Gallentmon out of excise, when he suddenly felt something hit his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Sakuyamon in all of her glory. Though BlackWarGreymon couldn't see her, Rika was beyond mad. She want to make that virus pay for hurting her Gogglehead and nothing was going to stop her.

"You think another would make any difference?" BlackWarGreymon asked coldly and charged.

Sakuyamon tightened her hold on her staff and waited for the night moment. BlackWarGreymon was mere inches from Sakuyamon when she jumped over him and brought the end of her staff down onto BlackWarGreymon's head. The black virus went flying out of control, causing him to crush into the steps of the shed, temporally stunning him. Sakuyamon hurried over to Gallentmon and kneeled down. She put her staff down and gently took his head into her hands.

"Speak to me, Gogglehead," Rika said from within Sakuyamon.

Gallentmon moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked deeply into the helmeted face of Sakuyamon and said in Takato's voice," Hey, Rika."

"Hey, yourself, you stupid Gogglehead," Rika said in a soft voice.

Sakuyamon suddenly cried out as BlackWarGreymon pulled hard at her hair. The shaman digimon reached for her staff, but the black virus saw and threw her into the ground behind him.

"You'll pay dearly for that," the virus said angrily and threw Sakuyamon into Gallentmon. "Since you two seem so close, then you can meet your end together. Black tornado!"

BlackWarGreymon linked his Dramon destroyers together and spun himself into a black tornado. Rika watched as the tornado came right at them and her mind froze up. Suddenly a grayish white object got in front of her and took the black tornado head up.

"Takato!" Rika screamed.

"Don't worry, Rika. I'll always be there for you." Gallentmon looked at Rika for a spit second, the smiling face of Takato Matsuki replaced Gallentmon's armor face.

"TAKATOOO!" Rika screamed as Gallentmon's shield shattered to pieces and he was swallowed by the black tornado.

Sakuyamon was forced to watch as the tornado rocket towards the sky and spit someone out. The shaman digimon couldn't even move as Takato plunged towards the ground. He landed hard on his right side and Sakuyamon heard the sound of bone being snapped in half.

BlackWarGreymon come out o his black tornado and landed in front of the injured boy. He looked at the little in-training digimon in the boy's arm and notice that he wasn't to badly injure compared to the boy.

"How noble, you not only shield your mate, but your digimon as well," BlackWarGreymon said, showing some respect for Takato. "You were better then most I fought in the past, but in the end you'll share the same fate."

BlackWarGreymon raised his foot to finish what he started earlier, only to meat with the same results as last time. He turned around to see a most surprisingly sight. Sakuyamon had a look on her face that was nothing short of pure rage and through her eyes were covered; BlackWarGreymon could feel the hated glare she was giving him. She walked over to where she put her staff and picked it up.

'You…will pay for what you have done!" Rika said from within Sakuyamon. "Spirit strike!"

She threw her three spirit foxes at BlackWarGreymon and he barely had time to take his shield out and put it into place. The spirit foxes collided harmless at the shield.

"You think you can stop…HUH?" Sakuyamon used her spirit foxes as a diversion and close the gap between the two. She then swing her staff with all of her might.

The rest of the tamer came just in time to see Sakuyamon broke through BlackWarGreymon shield and took his head off. A look of disbelief was frozen on the virus's face as his head went flying and dissolved into data. The rest of his body soon dissolves as well, but Sakuyamon could care less. She hurried over to Takato, where she divided into Rika and Renamon. Rika got down on her knees and checked for Takato's pulse. There was one, but it was weak. She quickly goes for her ceil phone, only to find it missing. Her eyes widened as she remembered that she lifted it at home.

"Someone got a phone on them?" Rika asked the in disputation and looked at the others.

"I have one!"

Rika didn't know who said it and at the moment, she could care less. "Well, don't just stand there with your finger up you nose! Call 911!"

Rika turned back to Takato and notice something sticking out of one his pants pocket. Taking a closer look, she realized it was the envelope that Takato was holding early. He must have put it in his pocket when the digimon emerge. Surprisingly it didn't appear to be strained with Takato's blood. Rika couldn't help but take it and looked at it. Her eyes widened in shock and surprised when she find it address to her.

_Gogglehead, is this want you want to show me?_ Rika wondered as she looked at the injured boy.

Rika was lost in her own thoughts and didn't notice someone standing over her until they place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the concern face of her close friend Henry Wong.

"Don't worry, Rika, everything is going to be okay," Henry said in a reassuring voice.

_I really wish I could be believed that,_ Rika thought bitterly as she looked at the broken body of her secret love.

(End of Flashback)

"And that's what happen," Rika said and let out a high sigh.

The doctor she was talking to nodded his head and finished writing down something on his notepad. They had arrived at hospital some time ago and she had spent the last 30 minutes explaining everything to some doctor. The doctor nodded one last time before walking away. Rika let out another high sigh and looked around at her friends.

Jeri was crying on Henry's shoulder and young man was trying to comfort her. Terriormon was surprisingly quiet for a change. Kazu and Kenta were also in tears over their childhood friend. Guardramon and ManiaAngmon were trying to comfort their tamers, but they wouldn't listen. Ryo was the same as always. He was staring out the window and his partner wasn't with him. Renamon was trying to comfort the worrying Gigimon.

_Even with all of these friends around why do I feel so empty?_ Rika asked herself.

"RIKA!"

Rika looked towards the hallway to see Takato's parents running towards her. Mia was the first to reach Rika and embraced the tomboy in a tight hug. Rika felt uncomfortable with the hug because all of her friends were there, but she didn't reject it either.

"Have there been any word on Takato?" Takehiro asked in a worried voice.

Rika shack her head and she saw the worry in Takehiro's eyes grow greater. Mia continue to hold onto Rika for dear life as she cried her heart out. In reality, Rika wanted nothing more then to cry her own hear out, but her stupid pride wouldn't allow her too. After a few moments Mia follow calm down and let Rika go.

"Now what do we do?" the bread maker's wife asked solemnly.

"As much I hate to say this, we can do nothing, but wait," Takehiro said solemnly.

(Many hours later)

Rika set between the Matsukis, twirling the envelop between her fingers. She still haven't opened it yet, despite the fact that it was address to her. It didn't feel right to open it until the people who made was there with her. She sigh lightly and looked around her. Things had calm down quit a bit since earlier. Jeri had stopped crying and was now sleeping, using Henry's shoulder as pillow. Henry himself was just staring ahead, worried sick about his close friend. Kazu and Kenta had also gone to sleep and were soaring like logs. Their partners were the doing the same thing. Ryo had long since moved from the window to a chair were he was peacefully resting. The only other one who seemed to be wide awoke was Takato's parent, Rika, Renamon and Gigimon. Rika let out another sigh and placed the envelop on her lap.

_Five hours. That's how long we been here,_ Rika thought bitterly. _Are you okay, Gogglehead? Are you live or are you…are you…_

Rika didn't allow herself to think like that. Of course Takato was alive. Of course he was going to be fine. Takato was one strong kid when he needed to be. Rika let out another light sigh and picked up the envelope again. The doctor who Rika talked to early came into the waiting hall and looked around. When he spotted Takato's parent, he walked over to them.

"Are you the parents of a Takato Matsuki?" he asked in a kind voice.

"Yes, we are," Takehiro, said slowly.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," the doctor said.

"What happened to my baby?" Mia suddenly exclaimed.

"No need to worry Miss. Matsuki, your son's going to be fine," the doctor said calmly. "Though you son have several broken rips on his right side, he'll need to wear a cast from several weeks for his arm and shoulder to heal completely. Those gashes located through his body weren't to bad."

Hearing that all of that, Rika out let a sigh of relief and sunk into her chair. She was happy, really happy. Her goggehead was going to make it. She was close to actually smiling when …

"But, he's in a coma," the doctor said, his voice lower in regret.

"WHAT?" the Matsuki and Rika yelled.

"But I thought you said my baby was going to be fine?" Mia asked, crying again.

"Yes, he's fine, but we suspected that he might have slipped into this coma on the way here. We don't know when he's going to wake," the doctor said and sigh when he saw the worried face of the Matsuki and Rika.

Rika watched as the doctor walked away. It wasn't until that very moment did she realized just how worried she was and those bad thoughts she had kept at bar, where now raging, untamed beasts, running wide through her head. She titled her head down, so no one would see her eyes filling with tears. That's when she saw his envelop and decided this was as go as time as ever. She slowly grabbed it and looked at the back. With a trembling hand, she torn it open and took out it contents. She slowly unfolded the paper and was surprised to find a valentine.

"My dearest wildcat," Rika let a bitter smile as she read that. "I'm not really good with these kinds of things and your nickname was taken by Ryo."

Rika laugh silently to herself as she read that part. She had to admit wildcat suited her better now then when Ryo first gave her that name. She looked back at the card and continue to read.

"But I want to say thank you," that threw Rika for a loop. Why would Takato be thanking her? Well she guess the only thing to do with read on. "You gave me so much and in return I have gave you so little. You gave me strength, the skills to fight, but more importantly you gave me your friendship and that would mean more to me then anything else. But I wouldn't never forget when you willing to join me when I became cursed and I would never be able to pay you back for it."

At the end of it was one of Takato's drawings and probably the best one she even saw. There were cherry blossom trees around a blue sky and the cherry blossoms were flying freely in the wind. In the center of all of this was Sakuyamon, lightly gripping a smug smiling Rika and Rika was holding a brightly smiling Gatomon Rika.

"No, Gogglehead, I think I the one who need to be thankful," Rika, said a bitter smile on her lips and her unshed tears, finally falling.

Rika stared at that drawing, taking it all of it. It was beautiful, without fails. It seems to come to live and take you into it. After a minute, she carefully folded the drawing and place it back into it holder. She placed it in her backpack and began walking toward the elevator. As she walked, everyone in the room awoke, confused as to where she was going. Rika refused to wipe the tears from her eyes. She no longer cared what her friends think. All that matter now was Takato.

Rika entered the elevator and press the button for the bottom floor. The ride was long and she was getting annoyed quickly. When it finally stopped, Rika harried out of the building and found a nice, dark alley. She quickly strip down to her underwear and stuff all of her clothes into her backpack. She place her D-ark near her bag, closed her eyes and focus on the form that was given to her by her dearest and closet friend.

The claws marks became visible one more and she felt the change-taking place instantly. She felt herself getting smaller, as her skin, fingers, toes, arms, feet and head change with her. Her D-ark lifted from its spot and dissolved into dust, leaving over her tail ring. The ring fell into place as Rika's tail came popping out. Rika opened her eyes and was surprised to see that it only taken her ten seconds to change when it usually takes her a few minutes. She quickly shook it off and collected the rest of her underwear. She jumped up to where he bag was and put all of the stuff in it. She slipped it over her back and looked up.

"Renamon," she called softly.

Immediately after her name was called, the fox materialized beside her changed tamer. Just by one look, Renamon knew what Rika wanted without any words and picked up Rika. Renamon then began jumping on the windows with great skill. They came to the floor where Takato was and enter with stealth. Renamon traveled among the shadows until they come to a room, marked, 3A. Rika didn't know how she knew this was the room, but she just want in and surely enough there he was. Takato was honked up to all kinds of machine to help mentor his heath and stuff. His broken arm was suspended in the air with the ropes. Renamon take this as her cue to make herself scrase and she faded back into the shadow.

Rika didn't even notice her partner vanished; she was to focus only on Takato. She slowly walked up to his bed and just stand there, staring up at the machines used to keep Takato alive. After a moment, Rika got down on all fours and jumped up, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy. She looked at Takato and couldn't help but think how stupid he look with all of the wires honked into his skin. She slowly walked to his chest and lay down. She looked at Takato and felt her heart racing.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Gogglehead, but I want to see thanks for your stupid valentine. It was stupid, but sweet at the same time," Rika said, trying to sound touch, but to more emotions were in her voice.

She laid her head down on Takato's chest and quickly fell into a pleasant sleep. Suddenly, the claw marks on Takato and Rika's hands and Rika's tail ring began glowing. From the closest where Takato's clothes were, his D-ark was glowing in rhythm with Rika's tail ring. It was at that moment that a spiritual bond was created between the two.

(…)

Takato opened his large, red eyes and looked around, confused. Where was he? And how did he get here? He continue to look around, but all he could see was darkness, stretching out as far as the eye could see. There was no light whatsoever. Takato scratched his head in confusion and realized his fingernail was really sharp. He looked at his hands and was surprised to see claws with gloves beneath them. Looking over the rest of his body confirmed that he was indeed in his Gatomon state, but then why can't he see? He knows from experience that Gatomon had good eyesight, so why couldn't see in this dark place?

Takato strain his hearing to see if he could pick up on anything that might give he a way out of this place. Sadly the only sound he could zone in on was the sound of his own beating heart. The more time he remained here, the more frightened him became.

"Mom? Dad? Guilmon? RIKA! Takato screamed into the darkness, only to have his words echo, sending chills on his spine.

Takato suddenly became very afraid and got down on all fours and made a break for it. He ran at his best pace, looking lift, right and lift again, only to see the same darkness. He ran and ran, only to feel like he was just running in place. After a while he gave up. He collapsed onto his stomach, panting like a wild dog. He looked forward just to see the same darkness as before. He was close to tears.

"Rika, where are?" he asked solemnly to the air.

Suddenly he felt warmth beaming down on him and he could swear he see a light coming from above. Looking up, Takato did indeed see a light, the first light since coming to this dark world. The light felt so bright and warm, that Takato could feel his energy being restored. He stood on his back legs and raised his hands to the beaconing light. Suddenly a small figure appeared in the light, but Takato couldn't make out whom it was.

"Gogglehead!" an all to familiar voice called out, causing Takato's ears to twitch happily.

"RIKA! Is that you?" he called up to the figure.

"Yeah, it's me! Now hurry up and get your lazy butt over here!" Rika called to him.

"I don't think I can! It's to high!" Takato called meekly.

"Now, listen here, Gogglehead, I didn't come all this way just to watch you chicken out at the last second! NOW, got your butt up here before I come down there and get you!" Rika demanded.

Takato couldn't help but smile at those words and blush lightly. Rika usually knew how what to say to get Takato going.

"Okay, I'll try!" Takato shouted and reached for Rika.

Rika reached for Takato and to both of their surprise the gap shrunk or rather, they grew. Takato found himself growing and his fur disappearing into his skin, some fur turning into clothes. His tail shrunk into his shirt and his paws became feet and shoes. His claws extended into fingers. His ears vanished into his head and he grabbed a hold of Rika's human hand.

"Thanks, Rika," Takato said as he stare lovingly into Rika's eyes.

"Right back at you, Gogglehead," Rika said softly. "Now let blow this jot."

"I right behind you, wildcat," Takato said.

Rika throw Takato a playful grin, which cause the young man to blush badly. The two walked deeper into the light and the patrol closed up, leaving behind that world of darkness for good.

(…)

Takato slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the darkness. He looked around to the best of his abilities and found he was in one of the room in a hospital. The room was dark, probably because Takato was sleeping at the time. He looked down to see Rika, stirring from her own sleep. She open her eyes lazily and looked at her secret boyfriend.

"Hey, Wildcat, have a nice nap?" Takato asked in a soft, tired voice.

Rika looked up at Takato and for a moment their eyes were locked. They stare like that for a few seconds, when suddenly Rika swing her left claw at Takato's face, leaving three light claws marks on his confused face.

"Don't ever scare like that again, got it, Gogglehead!" Rika exclaimed as she jumped to her back paws. "If you ever pulled a stunt like that again, I'll personally rip you to shreds!"

To prove her point, Rika goes to claw Takato's face again, but Renamon appeared at the bedside and picked Rika up before she could deal the blow.

"Now I don't think Takato needs anymore wounds for this day," Renamon spoke in that calm voice of hers and looked at Takato. "We'll leave you along for the time being."

Renamon goes to leave when Takato said shyly," Could Rika stay with me for the night?"

"Hmm," Renamon looked at Takato and then at Rika and back at Takato. "Only if she can behavior herself."

Rika gave Renamon a look that said 'don't mothering me' and jump from her partner's arms. She landed softly on the bed and the two got comfortable. Renamon watched as Takato put his good arm around Rika and the two quickly fell into a peaceful sleep. Renamon smile a small smile at the heart-warming scene.

"Those two are more different then night and day and yet I haven't seen such a prefect couple. Maybe one day I can experience true love instead of just reading about it," Renamon mused softly to herself and then faded into the shadows to let the lovers have their will earn peaceful night sleep.

(…)

BlackRenamon (Crying his heart out): YOU SUCH HAD THEM KISS!

Me (Annoyed): You woke him up just to annoy me didn't you?

Rika (Grinning): Well what comes around goes around and there's things I want to talk you about.

Me (Sighing): And what's that?

Rika: For one thing, I'm not that weak. I would never show emotion, no matter what.

Me: Well your lover was near death and I don't think what I wrote about is weakness.

Rika: WHAT?

Me: I believe it takes more strength to show emotions then to bury them.

Rika: Whatever.

Me (Grins): Guess, I'm not the "space for brain" as you think.

Rika (Annoyed): Just ended this, so I can leave.

Me: Okay. For all of my fans, no matter how small, I hope to get back to my other stories soon.


End file.
